My Seme
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Sungmin ingin jadi seme karena ia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun kurang 'jantan' untuk jadi semenya. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak terima, karena Sungmin jelas terlalu imut untuk jadi seme. Tapi Kyuhyun mulai bimbang saat menyadari saking inginnya Sungmin jadi seme, ia malah berpaling darinya untuk menjadi semenya Ryeowook! Apalagi Kyuhyun dengar Ryeowook sudah putus dari Yesung! Bagaimana dong!


~My Seme~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuMin slight YeWook

Summary: Sungmin ingin jadi seme karena ia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun kurang 'jantan' untuk jadi semenya. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak terima, karena Sungmin jelas terlalu imut untuk jadi seme. Tapi Kyuhyun mulai bimbang saat menyadari saking inginnya Sungmin jadi seme, ia malah berpaling darinya untuk menjadi semenya Ryeowook! Apalagi Kyuhyun dengar Ryeowook sudah putus dari Yesung! Bagaimana dong?!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Game Over.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dengan kasar seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Ugh.

Mau tidur, tidak bisa. Mau makan, tidak nafsu. mau belajar, apalagi! Main game, tidak konsen!

"argh cinta memang menyebalkan!" gerutunya kemudian.

Kenapa? Reader dan KMS bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun oppa sedang galau tentu saja. dari summary sudah bisa menebak kan? Oke, tenang saja. akan diceritakan lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap karikatur Kyumin couple dari fans yang ia tempel di dekat meja belajarnya itu dengan nanar sembari menghela napas lemah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi kesal itu kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Ia menggeram.

"ish! Minimi bodoh! Sudah jelas kita itu Kyumin. KYU-MIN! Kyu duluan baru Min! Jelas saja aku yang seme! Kenapa main protes-protes minta ganti segala! Ish!" Kyuhyun mendumel kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas dengan frustasi saat melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul 10 malam.

Sukira sudah on air bersama DJ terimut sepanjang generasi Sukira, DJ MinWook. Uh,mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan sendiri. Mungkin ini gara-gara Sukira, batinnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memang sudah dekat sejak dulu. Mereka sangat akur dan nyambung. Jarang bertengkar, lagi! tidak seperti dirinya dan Ryeowook yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tak jarang adu mulut, apalagi saat jaman-jaman baru debut dulu. Atau Eunhyuk-Donghae atau Heechul-Donghae atau siapa sajalah. selama ini mereka selalu adem ayem.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu. Sungmin adalah pacarnya dan Ryeowook dengan senang hati dan tulus selalu mendukung hubungan mereka.

Tapi!

Entah ada angin berhembus dari mata angin mana, Sungmin tiba-tiba mengutarakan niatnya untuk mendapat peran yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Peran yang mendominasi. Alias seme.

No!

Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Di detik Sungmin selesai berbicara, di detik itu pula Kyuhyun menolak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun agak menyesalinya kini.

Hei,bukannya ia menyesal karena menolak jadi uke, ya! Kyuhyun menyesal karena tidak membicarakannya dulu dengan Sungmin secara baik-baik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sungmin akan merasa sekecewa itu dan perlahan membuat jarak di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tahu itu meski Sungmin tidak pernah bilang apa-apa.

Dan suatu ketika, saat Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana perilaku Sungmin pada Ryeowook, otak jenius penuh ide jahil untuk para hyungdeulnya itu berputar dengan cepat. Darahnya seakan mendidih. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang pe-de-ka-te secara diam-diam dengan Ryeowook! Ia tahu! Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!

Mentang-mentang sudah punya satu job! Bahkan saat bersama Suju dan Suju M pun Kyuhyun dicuekkan. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berada di samping Ryeowook.

Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook luluh?! Ryeowook itu kan eternal uke! Dengan siapapun ia dipasangkan, setahu Kyuhyun ia tidak pernah jadi seme! Mungkin karena itu jugalah Sungmin memilih Ryeowook. Sudahlah klop kalau berdua, Sungmin bisa merasakan jadi seme pula!

Hell! Kemana Yesung di saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya seperti ini!

Bukan. Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin membuat pairing baru dengannya. Kyuhyun ingin menyadarkan hyung kepala besar nan bodohnya itu agar merebut Ryeowook kembali. Karena yang ia dengar dari Donghae semalam, kedua sejoli itu ternyata sudah putus!

Mati aku!batin Kyuhyun miris.

Semakin besar kesempatan Sungmin untuk jadi semenya Ryeowook! kalau Ryeowook sudah luluh, nantinya tinggal tunggu tanggal main putusnya Kyumin saja.

Noooo! Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan itu terjadi.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menjauhkan Sungmin dari Ryeowook? Tentu itu akan sulit. Meski mereka berbeda lantai, namun mereka tetap satu job. Terutama Sukira. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menyantet siapa saja yang memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Sungminnya dengan Ryeowook dalam Sukira itu.

.

.

.

"_Kyu?"_

"_hnng?"_

"_Kyu-ah..."_

"_hmm.."_

_Ck!_

_Sungmin berdecak kesal saat melihat perhatian Kyuhyun yang masih saja terfokus pada ponsel bodohnya itu. ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian bergerak ke arah telinga Kyuhyun._

"_KYUHYUUUUN!"_

"_yaish! Aku mendengarmu, Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun kesal seraya mengusap telinganya_

"_panggil aku hyung!" balas Sungmin tak terima_

"_tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun keras_

"_hahhh...Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin mendesah lelah._

_Selalu saja begini._

"_apa?" kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memerhatikan Sungmin_

"_aku mau minta sesuatu..." ujar Sungmin kemudian_

"_katakan saja. mau berapa ronde?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai_

"_bukan itu, setan mesum!" Sungmin menjitak dahi Kyuhyun kesal_

"_iya,iya..lalu apa?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sungmin tidak tahu, ya menggoda Sungmin itu adalah hobi favoritnya Kyuhyun?_

"_aku mau jadi seme..."_

_Krikk. Krikk. Krikk._

_Hening._

"_oke itu lelucon terjelek yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin malas_

"_aku serius, Kyuhyun! Aku ingin jadi sememu!" tuntut Sungmin kemudian_

"_No!" tolak Kyuhyun seketika itu juga_

"_kenapa tidak mau..." Sungmin menatapnya kecewa_

"_pokoknya tidak. Titik!" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras._

_Ia jadi uke Sungmin? Hah! Para fangirl mungkin juga akan bergidik ngeri._

"_tapi, Kyu..aku pikir.." Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya._

"_tidak ada tapi-tapian!" tolak Kyuhyun lagi_

"_tapi lihatlah! Kau itu terlalu manja dan kekanakkan untuk memimpin sebuah hubungan! Sama sekali tidak dewasa! Aku jelas terlihat lebih manly dibanding kau!" seru Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah kesal._

_Apa?! Manly?! Sejak kapan Sungmin menilai ia kurang manly?! Apa karena ia terlihat cantik saat di SNL?! Apa Sungmin lupa ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik, katakan saja, terutama saat di Intimate Note?! Atau apa karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa martial art seperti Sungmin?!_

"_hah? Kau manly? Jangan bercanda Minimi, mana ada seme berwajah cantik seperti kau!"_

"_tapi kan.."_

"_stop! Aku tidak setuju, oke?!" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya begitu saja._

"_hei! Kau mau kemana?!"_

"_aku harus ke Radio Star, ingat? Sudahlah,Ming..." Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut_

"_Kyu..." Sungmin menatapnya lemah._

_Lihat! Lihatlah mata kelincinya yang mempunyai sorot yang begitu girly itu!batin Kyuhyun berteriak. Seperti itu dibilang manly?!_

"_aku pergi dulu.." Kyuhyun beranjak begitu saja setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih..._

.

.

.

"hahhh..." Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas panjang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Cklek.

"Kyu!"

"Ming?" Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget saat dilihatnya sosok kekasihnya itu masuk ke kamar mereka. Hei, kenapa ia terlihat senang sekali?

"hei, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" ujarnya seraya mengulum senyumnya.

"kejutan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Hei, ini pertanda baik, bukan? Sungmin memberi kejutan untuknya, berarti ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun dan melupakan obsesinya menjadi seme!

"aku sudah minta persetujuan manajer hyung dan semua member pun setuju..."

"ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penasaran. Ia sungguh senang saat ini Sungmin akan tetap menjadi ukenya dan bersamanya...

"jadi..aku akan segera pindah kamar dan menempati kamar kosong bekas Yesung hyung!"

...atau tidak.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"APA?!" seruan Kyuhyun menggelegar

"kubilang aku akan pindah kamar dan menempati kamar kosong bekas Yesung hyung.." ujar Sungmin santai seraya bergerak untuk membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan satu per satu pakaian yang ada disana.

Hei ini serius!

"aku tahu! Tapi kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, masih kaget.

"disini sempit! Barang kita kan banyak.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"hah?! Cuma karena itu?! kau bisa membeli lemari baru seperti Eunhyuk dan menaruhnya diluar!" geram Kyuhyun

"panggil dia hyung. Dan tidak, bukan hanya karena itu.."

"lalu?"

"err...habisnya kan aneh saja kalau ada kamar kosong tapi kita masih berbagi kamar seperti ini..." sahut Sungmin kemudian

"tapi..tapi..." Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak rela

"kalau aku pindah kau bisa lebih leluasa bermain game sampai pagi, kan?" Sungmin menatapnya polos. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos karenanya.

"Ming..aku..."

"kita kan masih satu lantai. jadi kurasa, ya tidak masalah juga! Hei, bantu aku berkemas, ya! aku mau pindah secepatnya!"

Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi sepertinya...

Sungmin serius pada Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooo

Donghae menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermuram durja itu. sepertinya mood Kyuhyun sedang buruk, entah kenapa Donghae tidak tahu. Padahal ia sedang ingin ditemani Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia kan tidak suka sendirian. Tapi berada bersama Kyuhyun yang tengah seperti ini, membuat suasana jadi ikut muram. Semuram jika dirinya tengah berada bersama Yesung -_-

"Kyuhyunnie kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Donghae cemas

"aku tidak lapar.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae lagi, makin cemas

"aku baik-baik saja"

Dia jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Donghae saja bisa tahu.

"Kyuhyu-"

"Donghae-ya! eh, ada Kyuhyun?"

Ucapan Donghae terhentikan oleh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dengan cerianya.

"Sungmin hyung.." sapa Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Bunny Ming nya itu penuh rindu.

"kau lihat Ryeowookie?" tanya Sungmin, mengabaikan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Seakan ditusuk oleh pedang tajam, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat terluka.

"dia ada di kamarnya, mungkin sedang bersiap.." jawab Donghae sekenanya

"oke!" sahut Sungmin seraya bergerak menuju kamar Ryeowook dan masuk kedalamnya. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan kesedihannya sendiri.

"hyung.."

"hmm?"

"kau..yakin kalau Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung sudah putus?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae ingin tahu

"yakin seratus persen! Kenapa? Kau mau mendekati Ryeowookie ya?" Donghae menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun curiga

"anniyo! Hanya bertanya..memangnya sejak kapan?"

"hmm..beberapa hari yang lalu? Mungkin sudah seminggu lebih. Aku tidak ingat.."

"hyung tahu alasannya?"

"tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani tanya karena waktu itu mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat kesal. Aku jadi takut. Auranya Yesung hyung kan menyeramkan!" sahut Donghae kekanakkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"memangnya mereka bertengkar?"

"aku dengar mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain didalam kamar Ryeowook. Setelah itu Yesung hyung keluar dari sana dengan wajah masam. Ia bahkan sempat mengumpat saat pergi. Lalu saat kuintip ke kamar Ryeowook, dia sedang menangis..." jelas Donghae. Jujur, ia juga sedih melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya begitu. Tapi apalah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"astaga..." Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan frustasi. Ini akan sedikit...err..tidak bahkan sangat sulit dari yang Kyuhyun bayangkan.

"kenapa sih tanya-tanya? Kau ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?" Donghae kembali mendelik curiga

"tidak ada! Kenapa sih hyung semangat sekali menjodohkanku dengan Ryeowookie?! Aku bisa dikuliti Sungmin hyung hidup-hidup, tahu!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal. Namun didalam hatinya ia tertawa miris. Sungmin bukan akan mengkulitinya hidup-hidup karena cemburu. Tapi karena telah mencoba _merebut_ Ryeowook dari_nya_.

"hehehe tidak kok..hanya saja beberapa hari setelah pertengkaran itu Ryeowook sempat bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin cari pacar baru saja.."

Mati aku!batin Kyuhyun lagi. jelas sekali akan ada seseorang yang akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini. Dan orang itu jelas Kyuhyun tahu siapa.

Disaat ia sedang sibuk bermuram dan bergalau dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar dengan senyum sumringah. Mereka melambai singkat pada Donghae sebelum beranjak pergi entah menuju kemana. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak merespon apapun hingga pandangannya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna sama, dan saling menautkan tangan mereka itu satu sama lain.

ooooooooooooo

Televisi di ruang tengah menyala dan Kyuhyun duduk tepat didepannya. Namun meskipun tatapan matanya mengarah ke tayangan di televisi itu, pikirannya hanya menuju ke satu hal. Atau lebih tepatnya satu orang. Sungmin. Bunny Ming. Minimi. Minnie hyungnya.

Mungkin Sungmin benar. Ia terlalu kekanakkan dan seenaknya pada Sungmin. Tentu Sungmin akan sakit hati. Mungkin saja Sungmin juga bosan padanya, makanya...

Aaaargh!

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Segala hal tentang 'tukar posisi' ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak bangkit dari duduknya karena sudah lelah bermuram durja, saat dilihatnya Yesung duduk tak jauh darinya, menatapnya datar.

"sejak kapan hyung ada disana?!" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Ya, sejak kapan pula ada Yesung disana? Seingat Kyuhyun ia sendirian saja dari tadi disini, bergalau ria.

"sejak satu jam yang lalu.." jawab Yesung sekenanya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sangaaaaaat datar.

"satu jam?!" seru Kyuhyun kaget

"begitulah,"

"kok aku tidak sadar? Kenapa hyung tidak bersuara sedikitpun?! Bilang hai, kek! Apa kek!"

"habisnya kau suram begitu, melamun sejak tadi. hyung tidak mau mengganggumu jadi hyung diam saja.."

Jadi Yesung hanya duduk di sudut sana selama satu jam menunggui Kyuhyun selesai melamun, dan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun?!

Astaga kenapa aku harus mengenal orang seaneh dia?batin Kyuhyun. -_-

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung kemudian, kali ini ia terlihat agak cemas.

"tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kyuhyun pendek. ia kurang senang curhat dan mengumbar masalah pribadinya kemana-mana. Ia lebih senang menggalau sendirian.

"ya, sudah.." gumam Yesung kemudian. Mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun saat ini.

Suasana hening dan canggung seketika. Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang kali ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"hyung"

"hm?"

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang dengan ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"kenapa hyung tidak tinggal disini lagi?" sahutnya pelan

"kan kau tahu hyung akan segera wajib militer. Hyung ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih dengan keluarga.." jawab Yesung

"tapi kan.."

"kau kangen hyung ya?" semprot Yesung tiba-tiba

"hah?!" Kyuhyun membeo kaget

"tenang saja, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung akan sering berkunjung dan menginap hanya untukmu..." Yesung tersenyum narsis, kemudian berusaha mendekat untuk merabai philtrum Kyuhyun

"bukan itu! aku tidak kangen padamu! Aku malah bosan melihat wajahmu!" cegah Kyuhyun cepat seraya bergidik ngeri

"kok begitu.." tanya Yesung kecewa

"memang benar!" sahut Kyuhyun

"lalu?"

"hanya tanya saja. semenjak hyung pindah, Ryeowookie juga ikut pindah ke lantai atas.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

Dan Sungmin menempati kamar kosong itu sekarang! ugh!

"hmm..."

"jadi..lebih sepi saja, begitulah..." ujar Kyuhyun terputus-putus, tidak ingin Yesung tahu isi pikirannya.

"bukannya akan ada lebih banyak ruang untuk menyimpan barang, kalau begitu?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Itu benar. Seiring waktu, tentu barang-barang pribadi mereka akan bertambah banyak. Belum lagi hadiah pemberian fans. Eunhyuk saja sudah membeli sebuah lemari besar tambahan untuknya sendiri. jika ada ruang ekstra, tentu akan lebih mudah bagi mereka menyimpan barang.

"iya, sih. Hanya merasa aneh saja. dulu kita bersempit-sempitan satu dorm tiga belas orang sekaligus. Kalau sekarang semuanya menyebar kemana-mana. Bahkan Eunhyuk hyung cukup sering pulang ke rumahnya.."

Membuatku sendirian di lantai ini karena Sungmin hyung juga lebih sering keluyuran entah kemana. Atau lebih tepatnya, keluyuran bersama Ryeowook! Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miris.

"kau bilang kau tidak kangen..buktinya kau berbicara seperti ini.." sindir Yesung

"bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku.." bantah Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian ia terdiam sementara Yesung melihatnya, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

"itu..aku..." haruskah Kyuhyun mengatakannya? Tentang bagaimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook sekarang? mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membujuk Yesung agar kembali pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun beruntung jika bisa membujuk Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali sekamar, kemudian otomatis akan membuat Sungmin kembali padanya! Meski itu mulai terlihat seperti mimpi belaka bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting Kyuhyun bisa membujuk Yesung agar kembali pada Ryeowook!

"begini hyung, aku..."

"AKU PULAAAANG~~"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya. Suara cempreng itu...

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap datar pada ketiga hyungnya yang baru saja pulang itu. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dadanya kembali memanas saat melihat sarung tangan kembar yang dipakai Ryeowook dan Sungmin itu.

"hai semuanya! Sedang apa?" sapa Ryeowook begitu ceria

"tidak sedang apa-apa. Kalian bertiga habis dari mana?" Yesung yang menjawab

"tidak bertiga, kok. Aku sehabis dari jadwal, kalau Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowookie berdua dari tadi.." jawab Eunhyuk

"iya, tadi kami hanya ketemu di lift..." sambung Sungmin

Brakk!

Mereka berempat terdiam melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi dari sana dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kyuhyunnie kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. apa bad moodnya Kyuhyun sedang kumat? Keadaan dimana dia sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun juga?

"tidak tahu.."

ooooooooooooo

"Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie!"

"hmmm..." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kyu! hya Kyu!" suara itu menjadi semakin keras, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"aish apa sih?!" serunya kesal, terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut

"kenapa kau malah tidur?! Kita belum selesai latihan, tahu!" seru Yesung kemudian.

Latihan? Kyuhyun berusaha memproses otaknya. Ia masih bingung karena baru bangun tidur.

Latihan ya? latihan apa?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ah ia baru sadar! Bukankah ia seharusnya sedang latihan bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook sekarang? untuk show KRY?

"aku sedang tidak enak badan. aku mau tidur saja.." gumam Kyuhyun malas-malasan, kembali bergelung nyaman di atas sofa.

"jangan bohong! Cepat bangun!" Yesung menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencibir. Biasanya Yesung yang paling mudah ditipu.

"baby! Baby-ah~" panggil Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Baby? Siapa yang ia panggil? Pacar baru Yesung kah? tapi siapa?

"ne, hyungie?" sosok Ryeowook muncul dari balik pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Yesung yang tadi memanggilnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku.

Loh? Ryeowook?

"tolong belikan kopi untukku dan Kyuhyunnie, ya?" pinta Yesung lembut

"kenapa harus beli? Aku bisa membuatkannya untuk kalian, hyungie.." ujar Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum manis seraya mengecup bibir Yesung singkat

"ah, ne. Itu kedengaran sangat bagus. Buatkanlah yang enak!" Yesung bergumam senang

"arra!" sahut Ryeowook seraya beranjak pergi.

Brakk!

Kyuhyun terdiam shock.

"hyu-hyung?!"

"hmm?"

"kalian sudah balikan?!" serunya, kali ini telah seratus persen sadar dari tidurnya.

"hah? Balikan?" Yesung menatapnya bingung

"iya, balikan! Sejak kapan, hyung?! Huwaaa selamat ya!" Kyuhyun berseru senang. Yewook balikan! Ini artinya Sungminnya...Sungminnya...

"hah? Kau kenapa sih? Mimpi, ya?!" dahi Yesung berkerut, makin bingung.

"eh? Bukannya kalian itu sempat putus kan kemarin-kemarin? Kalian bertengkar hebat lalu..lalu..." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ikut bingung.

"he? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Yesung

"Donghae hyung..." suara Kyuhyun menghilang ditelan udara. Loh? Kok jadi begini?pikirnya.

"kami tidak pernah putus, Kyuhyunnie! Memang kami sempat bertengkar saat itu, tapi kami langsung baikan di hari yang sama, kok! Mana mungkin hyung sanggup putus dengan Ryeowookie!" jelas Yesung seraya tertawa

"jinjja?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget

"kau lebih percaya pada hyung atau pada Donghae?"

"err..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"mungkin dia hanya salah paham. Sudahlah..." ujar Yesung, kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung dan shock Kyuhyun.

"ini kopinya! Eh? Kenapa kau, Kyu?" suara cempreng Ryeowook terdengar, muncul dengan dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepul hangat.

"biarkan saja dia. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk," ujar Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil segelas untuk dirinya sendiri

"kalau begitu minumlah. Biar segar lagi!" sahut Ryeowook seraya menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Kyuhyun

"n-ne..." Kyuhyun menerima kopi itu dengan gerakan kaku, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang.

Ryeowook tidak pernah putus dengan Yesung? Lalu kenapa Sungmin masih saja mendekati Ryeowook? Apa sebenarnya Ryeowook itu selingkuh?

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. ia kemudian menggeleng.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia selingkuh. Ryeowook bukan tipe yang seperti itu. dan lihatlah betapa mesranya ia dan Yesung sekarang! Kyuhyun melirik dua sejoli yang kini tengah dua-duaan mesra itu.

Lalu? Apa ini berarti tidak ada apa-apa diantara Sungmin dan Ryeowook? Sungmin tidak pernah menyukai Ryeowook?!

Yes!batin Kyuhyun.

Ini berarti tinggal satu masalah yang tersisa. Baikan dengan Sungmin.

Tapi tentu itu harus menunggu. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan jadwalnya dengan KRY dulu sebelum bisa pulang untuk berbaikan dengan bunny Mingnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunggu dengan sabar. Hal yang tentu saja dibenci oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa seakan ingin mengutuk jadwal KRY ini.

ooooooooooooo

"AKU PULAAAAANG!" seru Kyuhyun keras dengan begitu senangnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu, melepas sepatu dan menendangnya entah kemana seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"SUNGMIIIIN~~~"

Eh? Kok sepi?

Kyuhyun bodoh! Sungmin kan sudah pindah kamar!

Kyuhyun mengutuk kebodohannya seraya berjalan menuju kamar lainnya. Kamar baru Sungmin.

"SUNGMI-"

Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti. Raut wajahnya melembut tatkala melihat sosok kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur pulas di kamar itu. Kyuhyun tentu tidak tega melihatnya.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya, sembari memerhatikan wajah imut kekasihnya yang kini terlihat tenang dan damai itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Kau tidak akan bisa jadi semeku!tekadnya didalam hati.

Dielusnya lembut pipi mulus nan putih Sungmin seraya mengagumi wajah kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun selalu menyukai wajah Sungmin saat sedang tertidur. Ia dulu senang sekali memerhatikannya diam-diam. Hal yang mudah dilakukan jika mereka masih sekamar.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas kecewa.

"hnng?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika mendengar erangan pelan Sungmin. Tampaknya elusan tadi telah membangunkan Sungmin. Kini matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit begitu melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menguap sebentar kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bangkit untuk duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" panggilnya bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut Sungmin. Baginya Sungmin selalu saja imut, meski itu tidak sengaja dilakukannya.

"hai.." sapa Kyuhyun

"bukannya kau di Jepang?" tanya Sungmin, masih belum seratus persen sadar, sebenarnya.

"baru saja pulang,"

"oh.."

"aku rindu padamu..." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seraya memeluk Sungmin erat. Oh betapa ia merindukan aroma tubuh ini!

"benarkah?" tanya Sungmin takjub

"hmm tentu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan itu

"bukannya kau marah padaku?"

"marah?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sungmin bingung

"kau mencuekkanku seminggu penuh ini..." Sungmin menunduk

"aku tidak marah!" bantah Kyuhyun cepat

"lalu apa?" Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu

"kukira kau yang marah padaku, Min..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan, teringat spekulasinya akan MinWook

"aku tidak pernah marah padamu," Sungmin menggeleng

"benarkah?!" Kyuhyun berseru kaget

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"kau..semenjak meminta jadi seme..aku..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata

"ah itu!" Sungmin tertawa geli

"Sungminnie..aku..." Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak enak

"sudahlah lupakan saja.." ujar Sungmin lembut

"eh? Serius?"

"bukannya kau tidak mau?"

"memang. Tapi..tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta jadi seme? Aku ingin tahu.."

"aku..iseng..." Sungmin tersenyum

"eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung

"habis moodmu terlihat begitu buruk akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga terlihat..jauh." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat agak sendu

"jauh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi

"aku pikir kau butuh suasana baru. Makanya aku menawarkan tukar posisi itu. tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau dan moodmu semakin memburuk. Aku tahu jika moodmu sedang buruk, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk sendiri. Kupikir mungkin kau juga sedang memang butuh jarak dan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri makanya.."

"makanya kau pindah kamar?!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kaget.

"hmm..." Sungmin mengangguk

"astaga!" serunya kemudian

"kenapa?"

"aku jadi gila akhir-akhir ini karena kehilanganmu, Sungmin hyung!" serunya kemudian

"akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung juga..." Sungmin terkekeh. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"maaf, ya jika selama ini sudah menyusahkanmu. Maaf jika aku terlalu kekanakkan, tidak dewasa atau apalah itu. aku belum bisa jadi seme dan kekasih yang baik untukmu..." sesal Kyuhyun

"tidak apa. Aku suka Cho Kyuhyun yang begini.." ujar Sungmin lembut

"kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kalau kau tidak kekanakkan, nanti siapa yang akan bermanja-manja padaku?" Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Memanjakan Kyuhyun memang telah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan itu.

"hmm itu benar. Aku sungguh rindu padamu, hyung! Berada di dekat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook yang mesra-mesraan dimana saja itu membuatku sakit kepala! Andai saja aku bisa membawamu.." adu Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali tertawa.

"jadi kau tidak marah padaku, Kyu?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak.."

"kau tidak akan memintaku pindah kamar lagi?" tanyanya, mencoba menguji Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam, terlihat berpikir.

Jika ia terlalu posesif dan mengekang Sungmin, bukankah hal itu malah akan menyakitinya? Ia tentu tidak ingin itu. jika ia terlalu kuat mengikat Sungmin, justru Sungmin akan lepas darinya pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memercayai Sungmin saja. lagipula ia tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?

"lakukanlah sesukamu. Mau tidur dimana saja terserah. Asal kau tetap jadi kekasihku.." sahut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"hmm..kau sudah dewasa rupanya.." Sungmin mengangguk

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu!" seru Kyuhyun

"aku tahu.."

"tapi aku tetap akan manja padamu jika itu maumu, Minnie..."

"panggil aku hyung,"

"tidak mau!"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi dan rambut Sungmin, kemudian menarik tengkuknya agar mendekat dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"I Love You.." bisik Kyuhyun kemudian

"I Love You More.."

"I Love You The Most..."

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooo

apaan nih?! -_-

aneh gak sih? ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic dgn kyumin sbg main chara. mudah2an ga aneh dan maksa DX

abisnya sayang banget kalo ide yg muncul di kepala ga terpakai

okay, reviews everyone?

gomawo!


End file.
